


Las del volleyball (y la gata que jugó con la luna)

by sunflow3rs



Series: Las del volleyball [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Female Tsukishima Kei, Genderbending, Minor Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rule 63, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, but not explcit, explicit bokuto being loud af
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Tsukishima no está contenta con la aparición de Kuroo. La chica le está volviendo loca.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Las del volleyball [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Las del volleyball (y la gata que jugó con la luna)

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que amo escribir a estos pipiolos como chicas. Esta historia ENTRA en el universo de "Las del volleyball (y la estrella que miró por la ventana)", pero no en el otro. El próximo que haga, dentro de todo esto, creo que será un Kenma x Hinata o bien, hago otro Kenma x Yamaguchi (PORQUE SON MI NUEVA RELIGIÓN). No lo sé la verdad, es que este ya lo tenía escrito así que #yolo. 
> 
> Besos y gracias por leer <3
> 
> (en tumblr son @sunflow3rs y en wattpad @s4nfl0w3rs, por si interesa)

Tsukishima muerde su propia lengua en el interior de su boca cuando siente la mano de Kuroo posarse en su muslo descubierto. Le mira por el rabillo del ojo, pensando en si es consciente de lo que está haciendo, sin embargo, ella está sonriendo casualmente mientras continúa la conversación con Yamaguchi a través de la pantalla del ordenador. Lo deja estar, diciéndose que la chica solo había apoyado la mano en su piel por pura comodidad para inclinarse hacia delante y poder entrar mejor en la amplitud de la cámara frontal.   
Yamaguchi, su mejor amiga, no tiene ninguna queja por la reciente aparición de Kuroo, es más, incluso está agradecida de que haya llegado. En lo que llevaban de curso, Yamaguchi no había oído hablar de ninguna amiga o compañera con la que Tsukishima hablase después de las clases y, cuando iba a preocuparse seriamente por su nula interacción social, Kuroo apareció como una brisa de aire fresco en pleno verano. Tsukishima, por el contrario, no estaba tan contenta a cerca de eso.

A ella, Kuroo le parecía molesta y muy cotilla. Siempre estaba persiguiéndola alrededor del campus, entrando en su habitación cuando ni siquiera había sido invitada y hablándole a todas horas. Cuando se la encontró por primera vez, de pura casualidad por los pasillos de su facultad, intentó esconderse, de verdad que lo intentó. Sin embargo, Kuroo la había visto.

Están sentadas en frente del escritorio de Tsukishima en la misma silla, con ambas medio trasero fuera del asiento para poder caber en él. Yamaguchi había llamado como lo hacía cada jueves y, en medio de la conversación, Kuroo había aparecido de la nada y se había puesto a hablar con Yamaguchi de todo y nada a la vez. Su pelo largo y rizado estaba en una coleta alta y medio desecha, además, llevaba unos pantalones cortos de licra, por lo que Tsukishima adivinó que acababa de llegar de su rutinaria carrera nocturna. Le vuelve a mirar por el rabillo del ojo, no lleva maquillaje y tiene las mejillas un tanto rojas, no sabe si es por el ejercicio o bien porque no había dejado de hablar. Parece estar sumamente concentrada en la historia que Yamaguchi le está contando.

Sin embargo, no lo está. La mano de Kuroo ha empezado a acariciar el muslo de Tsukishima en un toque casual que parece incluso un tanto cariñoso. Está aprovechando que esta se ha puesto una falda ya que siempre lleva vaqueros largos, así que Tsukishima siente el tacto de sus dedos directamente sobre su piel. Le está poniendo nerviosa y, realmente, quiere decirle que pare, pero se dice que con Yamaguchi ahí delante parecería un tanto sospechoso.

Kuroo y Yamaguchi rompen en carcajadas de alguna broma que Tsukishima no llega a escuchar, tomándola por sorpresa, dando un pequeño salto que Kuroo nota. Le mira, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsukki? —Sonríe Kuroo. Entiende, entonces, que está jugando con ella. Pone los ojos en blanco molesta por su actitud y chasquea su lengua.

—¡Me alegra tanto que os llevéis tan bien, chicas! —Aplaude Yamaguchi, Kuroo vuelve su mirada a la pantalla, pero su mano no para e, incluso, se atreve a subir un poco más, llegando al borde de la falda. Tsukishima suspira y se pregunta el por qué no, simplemente, se aparta de su toque. —Estaba un poco preocupada, la verdad, Tsukki no parecía estar haciendo ninguna amistad…

—Cállate, Yamaguchi —ladra Tsukki tan pronto como su mejor amiga comienza a hablar, esperando que no la avergüence frente a Kuroo. Sin embargo, la morena parece sonreír ante el comentario y asiente con la cabeza.

—Que decir, soy una amable senpai que cuida de sus pequeñas kouhais, ¿verdad, Tsukki?

Tsukishima quiere lanzar un puñetazo a su perfecta mandíbula. La mano de Kuroo se ha atrevido a caminar por debajo de su falda y, ahora, está en las proximidades de su ingle. Va despacio, acariciando con cautela y precisión. Se toma su tiempo disfrutando de la expresión de sorpresa que la rubia hace. Niega rápidamente con la cabeza y Yamaguchi se ríe a través de la cámara. Las dos chicas vuelven a hablar de cualquier cosa y Tsukishima ya no es capaz de prestarle atención.

Está muy nerviosa. Cree que de un momento a otro comenzará a jadear. Lleva su mano a la de Kuroo cuando está tiene la intención de acercar sus dedos a su ropa interior. Kuroo le mira, por un momento, alzando una ceja, pero vuelve a la conversación de Yamaguchi. Tsukki vuelve a suspirar, ahora más tranquila, cuando la mano de Kuroo se aleja de sus muslos.

Kuroo se recuesta en la silla todo lo que la posición que ambas mantienen le permite. Pasa su brazo, el que tenía entre las piernas de Tsukishima, por detrás de su cuerpo, apoyándolo en el respaldo de la silla. Los nervios no han desaparecido, pero al menos han disminuido un poco. Siente el cuerpo de la chica a su lado desprender un calor sofocante que rápidamente se le pega al cuerpo. Tiene a Kuroo, una de las chicas más atractivas de su facultad, en ropa deportiva y medianamente sudada en su habitación y esta estuvo _a punto_ de tocarla. ¡A ella!

Cree que la morena se ha dado por vencida, sin embargo, no puede estar más equivocada. La mano que reposa oculta tras Tsukishima ha empezado a trabajar acariciando su espalda. Son movimientos suaves, a penas siente la corriente eléctrica de minutos anteriores puesto que tiene una sudadera cubriéndole. Igualmente, es lo suficiente como para que vuelva a ponerse de los nervios. Se ve a sí misma enderezando la espalda, poniéndose recta sobre la silla, intentando alejarse de la mano. Kuroo ríe y Tsukishima no sabe si es por ella o por Yamaguchi.

—Eh, Kenma, mira con quién estoy hablando. —Yamaguchi le habla a la chica que acaba de entrar a su habitación. Kuroo abre los ojos sorprendida y se endereza ella también en el asiento olvidando las caricias que le ofrecía a Tsukishima. Esta de repente se siente vacía. Kuroo comienza a hablar con su propia mejor amiga, Kenma, preguntándole el por qué estaba en la casa de Yamaguchi en la otra punta de la ciudad un jueves por la tarde. La chica, tan inexpresiva como siempre, se encoge de hombros y se sienta en la cama de Yamaguchi, encendiendo su consola y obviando la llamada. Kuroo hace un puchero y Tsukishima se sorprende pensando en cuan adorable se ve. Sin embargo, sacude su pensamiento fuera de su cabeza.

La llamada no dura mucho más. Yamaguchi se despide y, prácticamente, obliga a Kenma a hacer lo mismo. La ventana de la aplicación se cierra y Tsukishima se concentra en apagar el ordenador. Kuroo se ha levantado de la silla y ahora se ha sentado en la cama. Ninguna ha dicho nada todavía y el ambiente se siente un poco tenso.  
—¿Crees que Kenma y Yamaguchi tienen algo? —Pregunta Kuroo rompiendo el hielo. Tsukishima se sorprende y le mira. Tiene los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, su mirada está fija en el suelo y mantiene la espalda encorvada. En realidad, parece una niña de cinco años a punto de tener una rabieta. Kuroo continúa balbuceando. —Es que es mi mejor amiga y, no sé, es la primera vez que escucho que, si quiera, tiene algún tipo de conexión con Yamaguchi.

—Son vecinas —le dice. Tsukishima suspira, en realidad, su mejor amiga le había contado varias cosas más sobre Kenma y, por lo que sabía, tenían _algo_ desde hacía un tiempo. Sin embargo, no se lo quiso decir, prefiriendo encogerse de hombros.

—Pero podrías preguntárselo —le responde, levantándose de la silla y recogiendo los libros dispersados en su escritorio. Antes de la llamada y la interrupción de Kuroo, estaba estudiando. Escucha el suspiro de la mayor.

—Supongo.

Tsukishima no sabe qué hacer a continuación. Le empiezan a sudar las manos porque tiene a Kuroo a su espalda y, después de haberle tocado como lo había hecho, no está segura de cómo actuar.

—Me gusta cómo te quedan las faldas, Tsukki —Dice Kuroo. Da media vuelta y le mira con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin saber qué decir. Kuroo se ha levantado y le sonríe con malicia, como si no hubiese estado a punto de lloriquear sobre su cama. —Deberías usarlas más.

Le guiña el ojo y tan rápido como llegó, se va de la habitación.

* * *

Tsukishima está acostada en su cama. Es sábado y lleva diez minutos enredada entre las sábanas dando vueltas sin rumbo alguno. Está pensando en los estudios, en sus inútiles compañeros de clase, en su mejor amiga y lo feliz que está, y, sobre todo, en Kuroo. Las noches anteriores apenas pudo dormir y ese día parecía acabar del mismo modo. Mira al techo y suelta un suspiro, molesta con Kuroo por arruinarle de esa manera. ¡Simplemente le había acariciado! ¿Por qué quiere que lo vuelva a hacer? Yamaguchi le había tocado mil veces, en la espalda y en los hombros, ¿por qué con ella se sentía diferente?

Se incorpora y alcanza su móvil que descansa en su mesilla de noche. Pierde el tiempo en las redes sociales viendo las historias de las personas que sigue. Una de las primeras que ve son las de Kuroo, quien casualmente, parece estar tan aburrida como ella. Ha llenado su perfil de fotos absurdas en las que predomina un libro sobre su escritorio, hojas desparramadas por cualquier sitio y bolígrafos sin tapar, en la mayoría de ellas cuenta cuánto odia los exámenes. A Tsukishima le hace gracia y, de repente, se ve a sí misma respondiendo uno de esos vídeos demandando que la chica dejase de perder el tiempo.

_@kuro0testu_ : Oh, que linda eres, Tsukki, ¿estás preocupada por mí?

Ella puede, realmente, llevar los ojos a la parte trasera de su cabeza ante los estúpidos comentarios de la mayor.

_@tsukishima09_ : Mas quisieras.

_@tsukishima09_ : Solo no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

_@kuro0tetsu_ : Uhm

_@kuro0testu_ : Entonces… 

_@kuro0testu_ : ¿necesitas un poco de entretenimiento?

Tsukishima siente un látigo de energía recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Su barriga vuelve a revolotear, nerviosa, mientras se incorpora aún más en el colchón. Muerde su labio y se pregunta de qué manera contestar. ¿Debería continuar con su juego o hacer como que su comentario no ha provocado millones de sensaciones en su interior?

_@tsukishima09_ : No creo que puedas dármelo, Kuroo-san.

_@kuro0tetsu_ : ¿Me estás provocando, Tsukki?

Las mejillas de Tsukishima se tiñen de rojo y avergonzada da las gracias a que está sola y Kuroo no puede verla de esa manera.

_@tsukishima09_ : Tómalo como quieras, Kuroo-san.

_@kuro0tetsu_ : Muy bien, muy bien…

_@kuro0tetsu_ : ¿Y qué estás haciendo, Tsukki?

_@kuro0tetsu_ : ¿Ya estás en la cama?

Tsukishima frunce el ceño ante el cambio de tema y se siente un poco decepcionada.

_@tsukishima09_ : Sí, acabo de bañarme y ya estoy en la cama. ¿Por?

_@kuro0tetsu_ : Curiosidad

_@kuro0tetsu_ : Así que no puedes dormir, ¿no estarás estresada, no? Los exámenes de la universidad son duros

No entiende el camino por el que está tomando la conversación, pero igualmente, la continua.

_@tsukishima09_ : Bueno, sí, supongo. Son complicados.

_@kuro0tetsu_ : Siempre me han dicho que doy buenos masajes

_@kuro0tetsu_ : ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje, Tsukki?

_@kuro0tetsu_ : Podría acariciarte la espalda, despacio, suavemente

Tsukishima jadea sin querer hacerlo, recuerda el tacto de la mano de Kuroo en su muslo, subiendo por su espalda, y su cuerpo se estremece. 

_@kuro0tetsu_ : Tengo dedos mágicos, Tsukki

_@kuro0tetsu_ : ¿No quieres probarlos?

La chica se obliga a cerrar los ojos y traga saliva. Se imagina los dedos de Kuroo, largos, delicados y siempre suaves por la infinidad de productos que se pone. Los siente recorrer sus piernas, subiendo con parsimonia hasta sus muslos, apretando un poco su piel.

_@tsukishima09_ : No quiero. Eres vergonzosa, Kuroo-san.

_@kuro0tetsu_ : Ah, ¿lo soy, Tsukki?

_@kuro0tetsu_ : Sabes…

_@kuro0tetsu_ : También me suelen decir que soy buena con la lengua.

Finalmente, el rostro de Tsukishima se vuelve vuelto tres tonos más rojizos, siente tanto su cara como su cuerpo arder. Se tiene que repetir que Kuroo es una idiota para poder normalizar su expresión.

_@tsukishima09_ : Cállate.

_@kuro0tetsu_ : ¿Quieres más entretenimiento, Tsukki?

_@tsukishima09_ : No. Calla. Vete a dormir.

_@kuro0tetsu_ : Que mala, Tsukki…

_@kuro0tetsu_ : Bueno,

_@kuro0tetsu_ : deberías volver a utilizar la falda del otro día, ¿no crees?

_@tsukishima09_ : No. Buenas noches, Kuro-san.

_@kuro0tetsu_ : Buenas noches, Tsukki!! Sueña conmigo...

* * *

Tsukishima mira a ambos lados del pasillo antes de salir de cualquier clase que tiene ese día. Se asegura de no toparse con el cabello negro de Kuroo, pero no tiene ni idea del por qué huye de esa manera. O quizás sí. Esa mañana se había puesto una falda otra vez y se encuentra realmente avergonzada por ello. No sabe el por qué, en primer lugar, lo hizo. Cuando se estaba subiendo la prenda esa mañana pensó que debía de parecer muy necesitada, ansiosa por algún comentario de Kuroo u otro roce. Conforme las horas pasaban, más se arrepentía de su decisión y, a esas alturas del día, solo podía rezar para llegar a su dormitorio antes de que le viese. Tampoco es tan difícil, muchas veces Tsukishima había podido escapar de sus garras, esquivándola o tomando diferentes caminos, pero últimamente, Kuroo parecía tener un radar que le indicaba en qué zona exactamente de la facultad se encontraba.

Suelta un suspiro, entonces, entrando al ascensor para bajar a la planta baja de su facultad. Su última clase había terminado y ya solo le queda la caminata hacia su residencia que realmente no está muy lejos. Siente que ha ganado el primer premio, aliviada, y se recuesta en una de las paredes del metal. Sin embargo, el destino parece estar en su contra puesto que, en la siguiente planta, las puertas se abren y es Kuroo quien entra. Abre los ojos sorprendida y se encuentra con su felina mirada que parece querer devorarla. Ese día lleva el pelo suelto, con una diadema de un gato que no se asemeja en absoluto a su estilo de vestir: Vaqueros ceñidos negros, camisetas apretadas y botas de cuero y plataforma. Entra al ascensor sin decir ni una palabra, pero sin quitar la sonrisa en su cara, con sus ojos clavados en el cuerpo de la menor. Tsukishima no la está mirando y aun así sabe que se está burlando de ella.

Es cuando las puertas se cierran que Kuroo actúa. De un empujón pega a Tsukishima a la pared del ascensor y resuena el sonido del metal chocar con su espalda. Gime asombrada, pero es callada con los finos labios de la mayor. Se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que Kuroo la está besando. Cuando procesa lo que está ocurriendo, la chica ya se está alejando de su cuerpo y las puertas del ascensor se abren. Kuroo sale tan rápido como entró y Tsukishima se queda sola y aturdida. Su corazón late con mucha fuerza, tanta que cree que en algún momento se le saldrá del pecho. Sus gafas están torcidas sobre el puente de su nariz y su respiración agitada a pesar de no haber hecho nada. Siente que Kuroo le ha robado el aire de los pulmones.

* * *

_@kuro0tetsu_ : ¿Dónde estás?

Tsukishima se sorprende al recibir el mensaje de Kuroo. Baja el volumen de su teléfono antes de que vuelva a sonar. Mira a sus lados para comprobar si ha llamado la atención de alguien, porque lo último que quiere es molestar.

_@tsukishima09_ : Biblioteca.

_@kuro0tetsu_ : No te muevas

Una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le sugiere que huya. Que se levante, recoja sus cosas y corra por su vida. Sin embargo, no le hace caso y olvidando su teléfono continúa estudiando. O al menos lo intenta, porque apenas ha podido pensar en nada que no sea Kuroo desde que esa mañana la besó. Todavía no podía creerlo, ¡una chica le había besado! Y no una chica cualquiera, sino Kuroo, a quien conocía desde su época en la secundaria. Además, suponía que lo peor de todo era el hecho de que había disfrutado ese pequeño y corto contacto de labios. Le había encantado el cómo Kuroo la había empujado y la nula delicadeza que había empleado en besar sus labios. Sentía que era un excelente contraste a las suaves caricias con las que había empezado a tocarle hacía un par de días y simplemente le fascinaba.

Le estaba volviendo loca. 

—Buenas tardes, pajarito…

Kuroo saluda en un pequeño murmuro cerca de su oreja. Su voz tan cerca de su piel y salida de la nada le pone los pelos de punta. Su corazón vuelve a acelerarse y los conocidos nervios se asientan en la parte baja de su barriga. Kuroo se sienta en la silla contigua, está igual que esa mañana, aunque diría que su sonrisa es más grande. Pone su propia mochila encima de la mesa y saca algún libro al que, en realidad, no planea hacer caso. Tsukishima le mira con atención pero no dice nada, apenas le salen palabras, todavía un tanto avergonzada de su último encuentro. Se quedan en silencio. Kuroo pasa páginas al azar como si estuviera buscando algo, se acomoda mejor en la silla y mira a su alrededor. Están en una de las mesas de la esquina al lado de la ventana, las luces de la biblioteca todavía no se han encendido y la única iluminación que tienen es la natural. No hay muchas personas ahí tampoco.

—Oye, Tsukki… —Le susurra acercando su silla, ligeramente, a la otra. Apoya un codo en la mesa y el mentón en su mano, inclinándose para mirar mejor a la rubia. Esta mueve la cabeza, pidiéndole en silencio que continúe hablando, que le está escuchando. —¿Me dejarías tocarte ahora?

Tsukki se atraganta con su propia saliva y levanta la vista del libro para enfocarla en los ojos de Kuroo, casi dorados, que le miran expectante. Ahora es Tsukishima quien observa su alrededor llegando a debatir la cuestión. Están en un sitio público y si las pillan estarían en grandes problemas, incluso podrían llegar a ser expulsadas de la universidad. Aunque, el cuerpo de Kuroo tapa al completo cualquiera de sus movimientos, y no había muchas personas en el lugar, y además, podrían pasar perfectamente por amigas que son muy cercanas y se cuentan algún secreto… Tsukishima se relame los labios y su mirada cae otra vez en Kuroo, que espera sin prisa alguna. No sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo lleva esperando que le vuelva a tocar.

Tsukishima chasquea la lengua y sonríe, como si todo estuviera planeado a pesar de no tener idea alguna de lo que hacía y agarrando la mano desocupada de la chica, se la lleva a su propio muslo, la deja entre sus piernas, debajo de su falda y cerca de su ingle. Kuroo casi grita, sorprendida, pero no se mueve de su sitio. Toma el control rápidamente y en parte, Tsukishima lo agradece porque no sabe cuál es su próximo movimiento. Solo sabe que quiere que la chica continúe con lo que había dejado a medias. Su mano se mueve sola. Camina despacio entre los muslos blancos de la chica, como lo había hecho con anterioridad, despacio.

—Abre las piernas, Tsukki…

La chica obedece casi al instante y abre las piernas buscando mejorar la comodidad. Kuroo sonríe satisfecha, sus dedos han llegado al borde de sus bragas y las rozan, un poco, tanteando el camino. Tsukishima, inmutable, mantiene sus ojos clavados en ella y sus manos sujetan el libro que antes había estado leyendo. Sus dedos le inquietan cuando empiezan a rozar la tela de algodón por encima de su vagina y Kuroo se relame los labios.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando esto? —Su voz denota burla, Tsukishima está al tanto de lo mucho que Kuroo disfruta verla de esa manera, tan sumisa y obediente, algo que en ella nunca se ve. A Tsukishima no le gusta que le den órdenes, pero se lo puede pensar si es de la boca de Kuroo de dónde proceden. Se inclina hacia delante, acercándose al rostro ajeno y disminuyendo la distancia de su brazo. Sonríe ligeramente. Abre la boca para decir algo, un comentario sarcástico o algo que hiciera enrabietar a su compañera, sin embargo, una tercera persona aparece de la nada y las dos chicas se separan como si el tacto quemase.

—¡Hola, chicas! —Bokuto no lleva ni dos minutos en el lugar y la bibliotecaria ya le ha reñido a cerca de su griterío. Le pide disculpas y es gracias a esa mínima distracción que no entiende el porqué tanto Kuroo como Tsukishima tienen el rostro en llamas. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y las mira preocupada. —¿Tenéis calor? Le diré a Akaashi que os traiga agua…

Cuando su cara ha vuelto a su tono de piel pálido de todos los días, Kuroo recibe una notificación:

_@tsukishima09_ : Ven a mi dormitorio esta noche. 

La chica se ríe en silencio y mira de reojo a Tsukishima, quien ahora parece estar concentrada en su libro de lectura. 

_@kuro0tetsu_ : ¿no me invitas primero a cenar?

Kuroo le ve sonreír y siente que ha tocado el cielo.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [La gata que jugó con la Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182428) by [sunflow3rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs)




End file.
